royal_rebel_pediafandomcom-20200214-history
C.A. Cupid/Chapter 3 Gallery
This is the Gallery page for C.A. Cupid as she appears in Chapter 3 webisodes. Please add images of Cupid to the relevant webisodes section below. *Click here to see C.A. Cupid/Chapter 1 Gallery. *Click here to see C.A. Cupid/Chapter 2 Gallery. *Click here to see C.A. Cupid/Chapter 4 Gallery. *Click here to see C.A. Cupid/Thronecoming Gallery. *Click here to see C.A. Cupid/Spring Unsprung Gallery. Ginger In The BreadHOUSE Girls outside the Dorms - GITBH.png Angry Girl Students - GITBH.png Girls - GITBH.png Shocked Girls - SITBH.png Cupid Apple Blondie Briar - GITBH.png Ginger and Students - GITBH.png Students at the cupcake cart - GITBH.png S3E1 - Briar Blondie Ash Cupid Helga escapes.jpg S3E1 - cupid ash helga warns gus.jpg Ashlynn's Fashion Frolic Show time - AFF.png Students laughing - AFF.png Catwalk - AFF.png Chosen With Care Raven cupid and dexter - CWC.png Hocus Latte - CWC.png Cupid and Dexter - CWC.png Cupid_funny_look_-_CWC.png Cupid and Ashlynn - CWC.png Through The Woods Poppy, Ashlynn, Cupid - TTW.png Into the Dark Forest - TTW.png Follow that sign - TTW.png Blondie Talking to Ashlynn and Cupid - TTW.png Ashlynn and Cupid walking - TTW.png Ashlynn and Cupid talking - TTW.png Ash, Blondie, Cupid and Faybelle - TTW.png Extra Ticket - Through The Woods.png Girls - Through The Woods.png Poppy, Ashlynn, Cupid - Through The Woods.png TTW - 47Poppy comes.jpg TTW - 32Ash, Blondie, Cupid got a plus one.jpg TTW - 28Blondie comes Ash, Cupid.jpg TTW - 26Peeking Cupid.jpg TTW - 21Cupid in horror.jpg TTW - 17Cupid shrieks.jpg TTW - 10Cupid whats that Ash.jpg TTW - 9Ash Cupid alarmed.jpg TTW - 4Ash tells directions.jpg Baking and Entering Three Bears House - BAE.png Frozen Yoghurt Bar - BAE.png Baking and Entering - Poppy,Cupid+Ashlynn.jpg.png Date Night Cupid, Blondie, Ashlynn and Poppy - DN.png Ashlynn Cupid Blondie Poppy Dark Forest - DN.png Date Night - Bummed out Cupid.jpg Bog Bash This way to Enchanted Forest - BB.png Paths returning - BB.png Girls and Issle - BB.png Girls and Imp at Bog - BB.png Girls and Biggle Waggle Bog - BB.png Cupid, Poppy, Ashlynn, Blondie scared - BB.png Cupid, Poppy, Ashlynn, Blondie - BB.png Cupid, Poppy, Ashlynn - BB.png Blondie, Ashlynn, Poppy, Cupid, Biggle Waggle - BB.png Biggle waggle and new look - BB.png Ashlynn, Poppy, Blondie, Cupid - BB.png Faybelle's Choice Cupid, Poppy, Ashlynn, Blondie - FC.png Cupid, Blondie, Ashlynn, Poppy upset - FC.png Cupid, Blondie, Ashlynn, Blondie surprised - FC.png Cupid - FC.png Biggle Waggle and girls -FC.png Baba Yaga and students and hut - FC.png What are you guys doing here - FC.png Faybelle Saying Sorry - FC.png Faybelle Comes clean - FC.png Crashed Hut - FC.png Students in Dark Forest with Faybelle - FC.png Students in Dark Forest - FC.png Special guests - FC.png Not fun at all Cupid - FC.png Hunter finding Ashlynn - FC.png Girls and Biggle Waggle - FC.png Faybelle, Girls and Biggle Waggle - FC.png The Legacy Orchard Students enter Legacy Ochared - TLO.png Sugar Coated Sugar Coated - Cupid Blondie.jpg Sugar Coated - AppleRavendisagreement crowd.jpg Heart Struck Students - HS.png Hunter give Cupid arrows - HS.png Cupid, Raven, Hunter, Ashlynn - HS.png Cupid with Roses - HS.png Cupid smells rose - HS.png Cupid - HS.png Ash Hunter Apple C.A. and Raven - HS.png Category:Galleries Category:Chapter 3 Galleries Category:Chapter 3 Pages Category:C.A. Cupid Pages